1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an airbag safety module for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved mounting structure of a cover on a housing of an airbag safety module.
2. Background Art
It is well known in the art that an airbag safety module having disposed therein an inflator generating gas for inflating an airbag and an electronic control unit activating the inflator upon occurrence of an accidental collision, is mounted in a cone portion on a boss of a steering wheel.
In one such a conventional airbag safety module, an electronic control unit is bolted directly to a steering wheel. An inflator is arranged above the electronic control unit in electric communication therewith through a connector cable. An airbag is attached to a periphery of the inflator using a retainer. The retainer is bolted to a stay secured to a steering wheel through vises together with a cover incorporating therein the folded airbag.
The conventional airbag safety module, as described above, connects the electronic control unit with the inflator through the connector cable so that space is required for arranging the connector cable between the electronic control unit and the inflator, thereby increasing the extent to which the airbag safety module projects from the steering wheel. In addition, since the inflator, the electronic control unit, and the cover are separately secured to the steering wheel, a large number of fasteners are required, thereby increasing assembling processes which leads to increased manufacturing costs.